Simple Mission Gone Bad
by Fantasy-Crazed
Summary: (Kyocera is an OC of mine that is developing throught Tumblr Roleplay and I made this from inspiration with a character I Roleplayed with. This is a Two-Shot) Will she live? Will she die? Will someone save her? Will she save herself?


There is a man 30 yards from me to the left, then another again at 30 yards to the right, and 37 yards to the north of me, then finally 23 yards to the south of me and all closing in. This wasn't something she was planning, though was glad she went in first. She also hoped her team would catch on to her not coming back and leave to the village. She would make it back on her own since these guys didn't look like much. Kyocera deactivated her Byakugan then took out her kunai. It's time to have some fun.

**[-Meanwhile in Konoha-]**

Menma sat at his table with a few noodles in his mouth. It was still morning, but for some reason he had woken up early, and he didn't know why. He was confined to the village, so it's not like he had some sort of mission to go on. By the time he came back to reality he had noticed the chopsticks in his mouth had nothing on them and the bowl just had juice in it, so he stood and put the bowl in the sink, then made his way outside.

The village was as lively as ever. Children running around, people with shopping bags, on a date, or just wanted to walk around like he was doing. It was hot, but there were the gusts of wind that kept the temperature lower than it's actually supposed to be. It felt like a normal day, but something didn't feel right to Menma, though he didn't know what.

**[-Back on the battlefield-]**

"What do you want?" Kyocera yelled out to the other ninja. She glanced all around her to try and find a way out. The bald buff guy to the left of her smirked "We just want to have some fun." She turned towards the bald guy, but then the guy with all the piercings to the right talked "We also want that little backpack you have with you." She turned to the right, but then the tall skinny guy behind her talked "plus that short sword you have hidden behind your backpack." Tch. These guys are quick to observe. She stood still and glanced at each and every one of them. This isn't good. I can't win. A light turned on in Kyocera's head, so she laughed, then reached into her pouch and grabbed a smoke bomb. She threw it on the ground, and while they were busy coughing she jumped up, grabbed the tree branch, then rocked back and forth to let go and land a few yards away from them, but before she could run the skinny tall guy punched her in the cheek "You actually think that would work?" Kyocera shook her head to dismiss the pain. She thought it would work long enough for her to get away, but turns out these ninja are smarter then she thought. She turned and ran, but again she didn't get far. Two of the guys ran towards her while the other two made a few signs. Kyocera made a few of her own. The best one she knew that could possibly work was her bubbles Jutsu, so she made as many as she could, and flicked them around her, but before she could act four walls surrounded her with the top to finish it off. Don't tell me this is an earth style chakra technique. She cursed under her breath. More bad news is just flooding in by the second.

**[-In Konoha-]**

"What did you just say?" The Hokage looked up at the two ninja. "She hasn't been back in how long?" The kunoichi flinched at the Hokage's reaction, but still answered in a clear tone "Four days Hokage-sama. She was assigned to our group, and she made an opening for us to escape and come back to the village with a promise of returning herself, but she hasn't returned." Tsunade stood from her chair. She remembered the mission this cell was assigned to. It was dangerous because a Hyuga was going into Kumogakure, but she figured they all came back. "And why am I just hearing of this?!" The ninja right by the kunoichi spoke "Kyocera said she would be back, and we thought she had come back, but when we didn't find her anywhere, we knew something was wrong." Tsunade had to think for a moment, but then remembered their squad leader turning in their paperwork, so she frantically looked through the papers on her desk. Once she found them she skimmed through it all. Their mission was to help assist Kumo-nin in the assassination of the rogue leader in charge of attacking the village's near that area. She slammed the papers on the desk, but before she could do anything Hiashi walked in "Pardon my intrusion, but we have quite a problem on our hands."

Tsunade sat back down in anger "I have already been informed."

The leader of the Hyuga clan passed the two ninja and stood right in front of the Hokages desk "Lady Tsunade, It has already been four days. If we wait any longer who knows what they will do to get the Byakugan."

Tsunade glared at Hiashi "Isn't the mark going to seal the Byakugan forever if they attempt that?"

Hiashi nodded "Yes, that is the purpose of the mark, but it only seals the kekkei genkai when the person dies, and the enemy might take out her eyes while she's still alive."

Tsunade's heart skipped a beat. The worst pain to a ninja is not dying. The worst pain is living through torture, and she knew how brutal ninja could be. "What are you suggesting Hiashi?"

"I can activate her mark to seal the Byakugan," Hiashi paused. The Hokage had a ray of hope in her eyes, but he knew once he finished the explanation her hope would shatter "But she will die once that happens."

Before anyone could do or say anything Menma walked in after a while of listening behind the doorway. "So I hear my pet has gotten herself into trouble." He wasn't planning on entering in the room since he was just passing by, but once he had heard his pet's name he couldn't resist listening in.

Tsunade sighed. "Leave now."

Menma smirked "You know I'm not going to do that until you give me what I want." Once he had caught Tsunade and Hiashi's attention he walked to the Hokages desk. He had noticed the other ninja's presence, but didn't really care for them "I want to go get Kyocera."

Both Tsunade and Hiashi looked at Menma in shock. Tsunade would have never expected Menma to request that. She wondered what was so unique about the girl for Menma to request to go save her. Hiashi glared at the young trouble-maker. "I don't think you understand the situation of the matter. We didn't _have_ time. The clan has gone through such lengths to prevent the Byakugan from being in the wrong hands, and we have to act now before all those efforts are rendered useless."

Menma ignored him. He didn't really care if this man was the leader of the Hyuga clan. He had entered the room to request a mission, and he was going to get it whether Hiashi liked it or not. "I don't care if you assign me a bodyguard; just let me go save her." This room was all too tense for him, so all he wanted to do was to get the mission, and the bodyguards then get out of here.

Tsunade had to think about this. It was out of the ordinary for Menma to request this mission, and she didn't know how long they had. They also had no idea if the enemy actually knew that Kyocera was a Hyuga or if they knew about the mark. There were too many risks involved if she was going to send Menma, but at the same time what if there was a chance she could be saved then why not take it. There was a small ray of hope still in the Hokages eyes, and she personally would never leave a comrade behind, no matter what. Tsunade had made up her mind then stood to inform the whole room of her decision "Menma, you as of this moment are assigned to assassinate the ninja responsible for capturing a leaf kunoichi, understood?"

"I got it loud and clear." He smirked.

**[-Back to the battlefield-]**

Kyocera breathed heavily. She was running out of chakra. A whole day had passed from when she had first fought the four ninja. A whole day fighting alone was dangerous because she hadn't eaten or slept, and her Byakugan was getting weaker and weaker from the many times she had used it. Plus she had a sprained ankle, so her running was slower than usual. Two water and two earth style techniques. My water can go against their two water style, but two earth styles is one of the hardest things to fight against. Kyocera stopped and made a few hand signs, then made a tiny gap between her pointer finger and thumb then blew into it creating water on the other side of the thin gap that made the earth style walls in front of her into mud so she could jump over them. She tried to activate her Byakugan, but it was all used up, so instead she collapsed from the pain that came from trying to overuse her eyes. The other effect that came from overusing them was her eyesight was all blurry so she didn't know if what was in front of her was a person or a tree trunk until she saw something come towards her face "you're really annoying, you know that?!" Kyocera tried to stand, but it just ended in a kick to the stomach. She heard a snicker, then another kick to her shoulder. Before she knocked out one of the ninja grabbed the hair she did have and raised her face close to his face "Time to come with us."


End file.
